Los besos de un caballero
by Rukineko1
Summary: En los cuentos de hadas, siempre había un beso. Pero, ¿Qué se siente besar? ¿Acaso es igual de maravilloso que en los cuentos? Era un hecho que Platinum no se iba a quedar con la duda. [Commonershipping]


**En los cuentos de hadas, siempre había un beso. Pero, ¿Qué se siente besar? ¿Acaso es igual de maravilloso que en los cuentos? Era un hecho que Platinum no se iba a quedar con la duda. [Commonershipping]**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p><em>Y el dulce príncipe besó a la princesa, quien dormía en el pedestal. Su cálido y dulce beso desterró a todo el maldito hechizo que tenía prisionera a la doncella durmiente.<em>

_Los parpados se abrían pausadamente. Encontrándose con aquel joven que conoció en la infancia, una persona que se volvió especial para ella a pesar de ser un caballero y no un príncipe..._

**...** - Platinum dejo de leer. Con curiosidad observó el libro. ¿Acaso será cierto lo que dice? ¿Los caballeros besaran así? La curiosidad la estaba matando.

Ella nunca la habían besado. Pero eso podía cambiar...

**Pero ocupo al indicado. No puede ser cualquiera... **- susurro para sí misma.- **Necesito que sea un conocido de mi infancia, que sea mi mejor amigo, que sea especial para mí... mi caballero...**

Se quedó pensando un rato sentada en una parte de la biblioteca, que de por sí era demasiado callado. Dichas descripción provoco que una imagen viniera a su mente así como un sonrojo a su rostro.

**Ya sé quién es el indicado.** - Dice un poco nerviosa pero decidida. Toma el libro entre sus manos y sale en busca de su caballero.

...

Diamond admiraba el hermoso paisaje apoyando sus brazos en el marco de una de las ventanas del pasillo. Las clases ya habían terminado pero a él le encantaba apreciar las vistas, aunque también le encantaba comer.

**¡Oye, Diamond! **- dice Platinum, mientras corría hacia él sosteniendo un libro colorido.

**Oh, señorita que la trae por aquí. **- se aleja de la ventana para prestarle toda la atención.

**Necesito pedirte un favor.** - se notaba algo nerviosa pero intentaba mantenerse en margen.

**¿Yo? ¿Y Pearl? Estoy seguro que él la ayudará mejor que yo.** - muestra su sonrisa habitual.

**¡El no es el indicado!** - alzó un poco la voz, asustando un poco al chico.

**Señorita, ¿qué pasa? La notó muy nerviosa.** - dice Dia preocupado. Y eso no ayudaba en relajarla.

Platinum respira pausadamente mientras lo miraba a esos tiernos ojos azules como el cielo, y dice lentamente. - **Diamond, ¿qué se siente besar?**

**... **- Diamond veía sorprendido. Y poco a poco se fue sonrojando e intento contestar de manera coherente, cosa que fallo. - **Be-be-besar...**

Platinum asintió nerviosamente. - **Quiero saber que se siente besar y tú eres el indicado... ¿O hay algún problema?**

**¡NO! Quiero decir, que no me molestaría.**- mostrándose nervioso y acalorado. Un silencio pronunciado quedo por varios segundos. Diamond no dejaba de mirarla y ella tenía la mirada fija al suelo.

**Entonces... ¿puedes cerrar los ojos? **- Platinum intentaba no estar nerviosa.

**Claro, señorita.** - él obedientemente cerro los ojos, con cierta timidez. No es que no quisiera ser besado solo él quiere ayudarla… Como si fuera cierto, el chico estaba emocionado por besarla.

Ella se mostraba indecisa. Cada segundo miraba al alrededor de ellos para ver si no venía alguien, en cambio él espero cierto tiempo hasta que pudo sentir como algo suave y tibio tocaba sus labios. ¡Por Arceus! ¡Platinum lo estaba besando! O algo así, pues ninguno de los dos movían sus labios. De pronto, esa calidez se fue alejando pero sentía su aroma cerca de él.

**¡Gracias, Diamond! **- agradeció como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**¿E-eh? Ah, sí. N-no hay problema. Y-yo me tengo que ir. **- Diamond tartamudeo, mientras se alejaba torpemente aunque quería preguntar por qué él, ¿acaso ella…? No imposible, pero estaba tan nervioso que tenía que comer en cuanto antes. Dejando a un Platinum sonriente y satisfecha.

**Los libros tienen razón. Los besos de los caballeros si son dulces.** - dice Platinum sonriendo apenada mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el libro. – **Creo que debería seguir leyendo, creo que más adelante tal vez me encuentre otras cosas que me gustaría aprender.** – Su sonrisa cambia de tierna a una picara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Después de tanto sin escribir. Intente mantener su personalidad lo más apegado posible, aunque siento que quedo muy Ooc. Próximamente más commonershipping.**

**~Gracias por leer~**


End file.
